Until You Open Your Eyes
by bbybear85
Summary: Relena's caught in a trap that's meant to cost her everything.  Who will stand by her the longest?  But does it really matter?  Tissues:  My husband hated me for this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

Relena had just finished getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door. Pagan was waiting on the other side with a large box.

"It's been scanned for explosives, Madam. It's perfectly safe," he said, handing it to her. With a nod, he was gone.

Relena sat on her bed and examined the package. There was no return address. Immediately she was suspicious, but Pagan had assured her that there was no immediate threat, so she indulged her curiosity. Within, she found a small, remote access monitor and a two way radio. She stared at the blank screen puzzled for several minutes, until it flickered to life of its own accord. To her horror, she was looking at grainy image of herself.

Relena spun around, searching for the hidden camera. It must have been secretly lodged in an air vent over her door. As panic set in, her heart started pounding.

Suddenly the radio sprung to life. "Vice Foreign Minister Darlian," an unfamiliar voice spit out. "So nice to be seeing you, like this."

Relena had trouble finding her voice in the moment. She was scared to death, but she reached deep inside herself to find her resolve. "What do you want?" She straightened herself and looked down at the communicator as she addressed the unidentified man.

"Before we give you our demands, we'll show you what is at stake."

"You have me—" she started, until the image on the screen in front of her faded to static, then filtered to a small, messy living room. The apartment in front of her appeared to be someone's bachelor pad, unkempt, without a woman's touch. It was empty, but the clothing and books scattered about seemed familiar. Something pulled at her heart as she tried to remember where she'd seen that stuff before.

She didn't have to wonder, long. Heero Yuy came into view, exiting what appeared to be his bedroom, clad only in a pair of boxers, with a book in hand. Relena couldn't help but admire his black and white features as he settled himself on the couch, engrossed in the words of the author.

She jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. "Answer that," the man said.

Relena picked up her phone, ready for another, uncomfortable surprise. "Hel—?"

At the ear piece of her own phone, she only heard more ringing, in the distance. Relena looked back at the screen confused, to find Heero eying his own phone curiously. She was calling him.

"Relena?" She watched his puzzled face as he answered.

"Heero," she said, stalling.

"Do not tell him, or we'll just kill the Gundam pilot, now. After all, we're holding all the cards."

Relena took an unsteady breath, trying to arrange her thoughts.

"Relena? Is everything okay?"

She sighed, heavily, deciding on her words. "What are you doing?"

The image on the screen looked down at his book, then around his room, as if searching for an answer. "I was just reading. Why?"

"Um," she swallowed. "Can I come over? Later?"

The video of Heero straightened, looking around his apartment, again, focused on the mess. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no," she lied with a weak laugh. "I just want to—talk to someone. You know. In person."

His brow wrinkled. "Okay," he answered hesitantly. "But do you even know where I live?"

Relena stifled a laugh at the image of him immediately picking up the clothes he'd left lying around his barely-livable quarters. "I have the address," she answered, remembering the invasiveness and threat of the enemy camera. "It'll probably be later."

"Okay," he responded, glancing down at the phone in his hand. "I'll see you then?"

"Yeah," she answered quietly, hanging up the phone. She looked down at the relay of a very confused Heero Yuy with tension and concern written all over her features. "Heero," she said to herself.

"Now," the voice return, startling her. "For our demands. It's simple, really."

:::

Relena stood outside his door for what felt like an eternity, trying to regroup. She couldn't let him in on her secret, but she didn't want to go without saying goodbye, either. She sighed, one last time, dropping her head and shaking off the visible anxiety. With a deep breath, she straightened, composing herself. She was a politician. She could bluff. Even to him.

She raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before she made contact. When her light blue eyes met his dark ones, she blushed. "Heero," she said, smiling endearingly.

"Hn," he answered, stepping aside to allow her past.

Relena looked around, amused, at how clean the place had become in only an hour. He really didn't want to her to see it a mess. Remembering the images on the vid screen, she let her eyes wander his furniture and his walls, searching for the hidden camera. She knew the angle, but she couldn't find even a hint of something hidden, here.

Heero was watching her very closely. He couldn't help but notice her overcoat, which didn't reach her fingertip length on her slender thighs, riding up as she lowered herself onto his couch. Before he could yank his eyes away from the smooth, porcelain skin, she was looking back at him.

He fought to steady his breathing as he met her gaze. "Would you like something to drink?"

Relena's face lit up whenever she smiled at him. She gave him a soft, demure nod. "Would you happen to have wine?"

Heero gave her a crooked grin. "No," he answered. "But I have beer." He ended the sentence with an inflection that almost made it sound like a question.

Relena giggled lightly. Beer was not her drink of choice, but she'd accept anything, at a time like this. "That will do," she said.

Heero started to relax as he leaned into the fridge to grab two beers. "Won't you take off your coat?" He asked, before thinking. Almost immediately, he pictured her bare legs, again. He wasn't sure she was wearing _anything_ under it. Heero cleared his throat to cover his mistake, as he stumbled back over the question, in his mind.

When Heero turned to face her, Relena was beet red, and looking panicked. "You know," she laughed. "I was so preoccupied when I came here, I kind of forgot to change into—appropriate clothes." She studied him. He'd trained his face in indifference, but she'd swear she saw his eyes widen, slightly. "I'm not naked," she assured him. "I'm just wearing—a nighty." Her blush deepened, still more.

Heero stood there looking at her with as blank an expression as he could muster, before he released an anxious smile. With her almost naked on his couch, and no one to distract him from his baser instincts, he didn't know how much longer he could pretend he wasn't attracted to her. _At least she won't profess her undying love to me,_ he thought, to alleviate his own tension.

"Well," he said, observing how uncomfortable the heavy coat looked. "You can wrap in that throw, if it makes you more comfortable."

Relena nodded, biting her lip. She stood and turned her back to him, breathing deeply as she removed her coat, one button at a time.

Heero tried desperately to look away, but watching the beige cloth drop away from her body, sliding slowly down her buttocks, thighs and calves, proved too magnetic a sight. His breathing became heavy, against his will, while his eyes focused themselves on the shape of her nearly naked form, under the crimson satin of her outfit. Heero swallowed, forcing himself to physically turn away from her. When she called him, she was sitting on the sofa, with the fleece blanket draped around her waist, covering the soft skin of her long legs, but still revealing the low cut of the lacey top stitching, decorating her cleavage. The satin left little to the imagination, revealing the shape and size of her breasts, as well as her body's natural reaction to the cool parlor air. He may not need a profession of love to give in to his desires, at this rate.

Heero handed her a bottle, setting himself down, opposite her and adjusting and readjusting his position as inconspicuously as possible. "So," he said, swallowing back his reaction to her proximity with a full gulp of the dark, carbonated liquid. "Rough week?"

Relena's eyes seemed to glaze over as her thoughts went somewhere, far away. "You could say so," she answered softly and sadly.

Heero responded to his immediate concern for her, touching her face to bring her back to him. She jumped, nearly as surprised at his affectionate touch as he was.

"Heero, I—" Relena began to stutter. "I—um—I came here for—to tell you—" She bit her lip, visibly angry at herself for stumbling through the conversation. She tried breathing deep to steady herself. "I needed—um—wanted to—uh—tell you—" Relena sighed and looked at her hands in her lap. She was shaking, and there were never going to be enough verbal pauses in the English language to get her through this simple confession.

"Relena," he said, touching her face, again, to reassure her. His voice was deep and Earthy. "You can tell me anything."

Relene looked into his eyes. They were soft, tonight, with a reserved vulnerability he saved only for her. The Prussian blue pools pulled at something deep inside her. He could feel her trembling, but he didn't turn away. Whatever she was afraid of, he would not be.

Her heart screamed for her to tell him the truth, but she couldn't risk it. They had Heero Yuy where they wanted him. They were not bluffing. And she was not risking his life for her own.

"I can't do this, anymore," she spit out, looking down, again. "I—Heero, I—I love you." She looked back up at him, searching his response the confession.

Heero's back stiffened slightly, then relaxed as he assumed she just needed her friend's assurance of loyalty. "I love you, too. You know that."

She shook her head. "Not like that, Heero," she answered with force. "I mean it," she said, looking down to gain momentum. "I _love_ you. I'm _in_ love with you." She swallowed, afraid to see his face. When she turned to him, again, her eyes were filled with tears. "I always have been."

Heero was surprised at the confession. He knew that she cared for him, but this? Now? He suddenly had the sense that he was floating, watching himself respond from a distance. He watched his hands take either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. His thumbs brushed away the tears that had escaped, down her cheeks. He could feel himself shaking, deep inside, but the only outward sign was an intensely perplexed look in his eyes.

"Relena," he whispered. "I—" His eyes dropped behind her, trying to think. He shook his head automatically.

Relena flinched at the vague sign.

It brought his eyes back to her. "Don't be afraid," he finally answered in a hushed tone. Without another thought, his mouth captured hers, his arms reaching around and pulling her into an embrace. "I won't hurt you," he whispered against her lips.

Relena's hot breath came at him, heavy and desperate as she deepened the kiss. She pushed her body against his, shoving him back, against the arm of the couch as she climbed on top of him. His hands moved on their own, gripping the back of her knees helping her straddle him, and ran up the bare skin she was now exposing to the night air. In a sudden rush, Heero realized that this was going to be a long night.

"I love you," he confessed as all other thoughts fled his mind. Now all he had left was their bodies and the pent up passion they'd been denying each other. And a deep appreciation for the half naked woman on top of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

The clear night sky allowed the full moon to shine down on the crashing waves below, pummeling the jaded rocks with their unwelcomed force. Under the stars and the beckoning of a far-off lighthouse, Relena could see her fate. The salty breeze kissed her, again, reminding her of the day she met the love of her life. At the ocean's side her life began. At the ocean's side it would end.

"I can't do this," she whispered to her companion, through frightened tears. She was shaking. It wasn't the cold. She felt cold, but she knew that, also, was just a symptom of her fear.

"Do you need help?" A voice answered her.

Relena took another shaky step forward, choking on her tears. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a strong hand at her back. As her body took flight, the fear paralyzed her, making her unable to scream for mercy.

:::

Heero sat straight up in bed, overcome by a sudden sense of dread. He was out of breath, violently yanked from a nightmare about falling.

"Relena?"

He was alone.

The phone rang, again.

Heero pulled himself from the middle of his bed, where he had been holding her naked body a few hours before, and leaned on the nightstand as he reached for the phone. He felt a paper folded under his hand, and flipped on the lamp as he answered the call.

"Heero?" Une's voice sounded panicked and strained.

"Yeah?" He groaned as his eyes focused on Relena's handwriting.

"We need you at the Preventers' Hospital right away. In the emergency ward. I'm waiting for you."

"Wha—?" Before he could finish, the line went dead.

He looked back at the note.

_Thank you for accepting me. I love you. I always will._

Heero felt a familiar sinking feeling as he focused on the letters. There were spots where the ink ran.

Tears?

:::

"Have you ever considered that it _is_ what it looks like, Zechs?" Une's voice was tired, as Heero neared the double doors of the Emergency Waiting Room. "She would have come to us if what she said was true."

"It's not, Lady," Relena's brother argued with his superior. "She wouldn't have written it this way, if it was."

"Zechs, everyone believes that when this happens. We want to. Be reasonable. You have to admit that it's at least possible—"

"No." His voice was sharp and angry. "My sister wouldn't have done this. She would not have—"

"Maybe she's just trying to comfort you. She wouldn't want you and Heero to—"

Lady Une was cut off by the change in the atmosphere as Heero entered. It was constricting. They both looked at him, their faces filled with fear, pain and compassion.

"Where is she?" He growled.

"You should sit down," Lady Une started.

"You should answer me."

"Relena's in surgery, now. Sally's doing everything she can." She watched him take a slow breath. "Heero. You should know. It's not good." Une reached out to touch him for comfort, but he flinched away, looking at her threateningly. "It's meant to look like a suicide," she continued.

"But it's not," Zechs cut in, offering Heero the goodbye note.

He took another breath, deeper than before. His hands were shaking as he accepted the paper, slowly collapsing against the wall as he read. His body was swallowed in waves of icy, numb grief.

_Milliardo,_

_When you get this note, it will be too late to change my mind. I want you to know, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that this is not what it seems. No one—not you, not Heero—no one is at fault for this. _

_I am not depressed. I am not suicidal. But the media will have their story._

_I wish I could stay. I wanted so badly to meet your children. _

_I wanted to have my own. _

_But Heero's in danger. I saw how tightly they hold his life, myself. Even at this moment, they have him under surveillance in his home. And I will not stand by and sacrifice him for myself. I will give them what they ask. Death, after all, is not so frightening. I accept my fate with grace. _

_I hope and pray you can all forgive me._

_I love you._

_Signed, your baby sister,_

_Relena_

As Heero came to the close of the note, the words blurred through his burning tears. He hung his head. He felt sick. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. This just wasn't possible. Was she really going to die? For him? He wasn't worth that.

Heero let out a sharp breath, wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket, as the doors swung open, again.

A Chinese man looked down at him in bewilderment. "Colonel Une," Agent Chang said, tentatively. "You sent for me?"

A soft, gentle hand pressed down the back of his neck to alert him to her presence. Heero was never a fan of physical contact, but the female touch was soothing on his hot skin. Her other hand carefully lifted the page from his trembling fingers. "It's okay," she whispered, apologetically.

Heero's superior lifted herself over him, again, offering the paper to the other pilot. "She said that Heero was under some kind of surveillance. I want you to look for clues. Anything. Tear his place apart if you have to."

She turned back to Heero as his colleague read the message. "Heero? I need your keys." He nodded the tiniest bit, fumbling as he lifted the heavy metal ring to her. Lady Une presented them to the other agent and saw him off.

Hours passed like molasses as Relena's brother and lover waited for news. Finally, a short while after noon, Dr. Sally Po emerged. Neither man was able to do more than look at her in desperation. The dark circles under her eyes gave away her exhaustion from the hours of hard labor. The folded her hands in front of her and looked down. "Now, we wait."

Heero looked down at her last goodbye to him, again. _I love you. I always will._

:::

Relena's eyes fluttered at the sound of someone moving things around near where she had been sleeping. With a deep breath she accepted the rise back to consciousness.

"Heero," she whispered.

The noises stopped. The other person in the room froze at the sound of her voice.

Relena's eyes slowly and reluctantly opened at her pleading. She was looking at a ceiling. The room was filled with natural light. It must have been early afternoon at her estimation. After being asleep for such a long while, so lost in her own dreams, the real light was painful in her face.

"It's bright," she said, still unable to raise her voice over a whisper.

"I'll—I'll close the curtains, some, Madam," a voice exclaimed. Relena heard the sound of the girl who'd been standing near her rushing a ways off to the windows. The light dimmed.

"What's wrong with my—" Her throat failed her.

"Pardon, Madam?"

Relena used all of her might to shake her head in frustration. "My voice," she whispered. "I have no voice."

"I—" The maid seemed at a loss. "I'm sorry, Madam. I'll call your brother."

With that, the young woman was out the door, leaving it ajar as she called down the stairs. "Master Marquise! Master Marquise! She's awake, sir. She's AWAKE!"

Relena struggled, trying to move as she heard the ruckus down the hall. Milliardo's voice in the distance was panicked and excited. "Call the doctor," he yelled as he quickly approached her room.

"Relena?"

She tried to look at him, but she was unable to move. "I can't—I can't move."

"I know, baby," he said, coming into view. Relena was shocked when she saw him. His long blond hair had been cut short. His forehead was marred with unfamiliar worry and frown lines. His eyes were wrinkled and tired looking. He was still handsome, but Relena was horrified to see how much he had aged.

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "What hap—?"

Zechs gently brushed stray hair from her face, looking on her with kind eyes. "You've been sleeping."

She weak choked out a sob in panic. "Heero?"

"He's fine," Zechs beamed. "We found them, baby sister." Tears ran down his face, also, now. "I wish you had told me. I almost lost you." His voice cracked with emotion.

Relena sighed, relieved to know that her love was well. "Can I—see him?" Her voice was broken and breathy, as she struggled to talk.

Zechs nodded, giving her a sad smile. "He'll be here. He comes here, every day. He has, since the accident."

Relena smiled some at the thought. He came to see her, even when she couldn't respond. "How long has it—?"

Zechs shook his head, sighing. "Let's have the doctor talk to you, first, okay? Save your energy."

She nodded, again.

Zechs wiped her tears, gently, from her cheeks, and sat with her until the doctor arrived.

:::

"Miss Relena," he said, scanning her responses, carefully as he took notes. "Would you mind telling me your full name?"

"Relena Peacecraft Darlian," she answered in a fragile tone.

He nodded. "And do you know what year it was, last you recall?"

"After Colony 204."

He nodded silently, making another note on his legal pad.

"Wh—what's the year, now?"

He looked down at her, over his spectacles. "217."

Her heart felt like it had stopped.

Thirteen years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing**

"What's this about the doctor being here?" Heero hit the hallway with a predatory stride as he approached the taller man. "He's not scheduled to visit her again, until—"

"She's awake," Zechs said, cutting him off.

Heero stopped cold.

Zechs studied him. "She's asking for you," he said.

Heero continued forward, again, leaning against the wall next to Zechs. "Have you told her?"

He shook his head. "No. I think that's your place."

Heero nodded.

"Dad?" A young teen reached the top of the stairs, approaching the two men. His messy white blond hair fell into his blue eyes, nearly obscuring his features. "Is it true? Is she—?"

Zechs nodded, firmly. "Relena's awake." His voice almost cracked with an array of unfamiliar emotions. She was alive. She was awake. He had his sister back.

Heero jolted at the sound of the bedroom door opening. The doctor stepped out, closing it behind him. He addressed Zechs. "She seems to be in perfect condition neurologically. Her body, of course, is degenerated by the time and lack of use. Her voice should come back over the next few months, but her muscles will take significantly longer. I suspect that with proper physical therapy, she'll be mostly back to her old self within the next year or two."

Zechs cracked a small smile.

"Granted," the doctor continued. "I would advise counseling until she's back on her feet. For all intents and purposes, she's been transported over a decade into the future. Not to mention the mysterious circumstances of her—incident.

Heero shifted uncomfortably at the inference. Relena was not attempting suicide, regardless of what the news said.

"She's probably going to have some trouble along the way dealing with the changes. She'll need her family's support. I presume she can count on that."

Zechs nodded, signaling an end to the conversation. Once the doctor faded down the stairwell, he gripped Heero's shoulder, offering support. "She's waiting for you," he said.

Heero stepped forward, hesitating as he took the handle in his right hand, tucking his left in his pocket. With a sigh, he opened the door.

Relena lay on her bed, the IV and monitors finally detached from her body after thirteen long years. She had her face toward the windows, her eyes closed. The only sign of life was a small smile that spread across her face as his familiar scent reached her. "Heero," she whispered.

He pressed the door shut and walked toward her, slowly. Finally, she opened her eyes, revealing her sea blue irises. They focused on him, taking him in.

Heero had aged gently through the years. His face was as chiseled as she remembered his body being. She was pretty sure he'd grown taller since she'd been hurt, and he'd maintain his athletic frame. His hair was lightly dusted with a salting of grey. His eyes were creased with crows' feet from smiles and laughs she never got to enjoy with him.

With another nervous sigh, he smiled at her. "I never thought I would see you looking at me, again," he gushed. He was happy to have her back, but his eyes relayed a level of sadness. The years of mourning her had taken their toll.

"I used to have to pull teeth to get you to smile for me," she joked.

"It's been a while," he answered. Heero carefully took her hand in his as he lowered himself at her side. He ran a callused thumb over her knuckles.

"Thirteen years," she said as loudly as she could.

He nodded, silently, studying her fingers through misty eyes.

"You've really been visiting me all this time?"

His lips formed a hard line, biting back his emotions as he shook his head. "I love you," he said in a flat tone. "I'm sorry I didn't give myself time to say it more, but that doesn't make it any less true."

She laughed sadly, with tears pouring down her face. He finally reached up with both hands, cupping her face, pressing his forehead against hers.

Relena choked on a sob as she processed the blurry glint of gold coming toward her. "You're married?" She said between sharp breaths, trying to sound happy or relieved. She forced herself to smiled at him, but it couldn't hide her heartbreak.

Heero squeezed his eyes closed, fighting to feel his way through the moment.

"That's—great," she lied with a laugh. "I'm so happy for you."

"Relena," he started to argue, his eyes pleading with her.

She shook her head expressively. "Thirteen years is a long time, Heero. It's good. It's good." She sighed, looking away to regain her composure.

"I need to explain," he said softly.

"You don't have to."

"I do."

She finally looked back up at him through clouds of tired sorrow.

"When you got hurt," he said, struggling for words. "It took Zechs _months_ to forgive me—for what had happened."

She looked puzzled. "But I told him you hand nothing—"

"What had happened—between us—the night of the accident," he clarified.

"How did he know?"

Heero's gaze dropped to the nightstand beside her. Tears filled his eyes, again, as his mind went back to that time in their lives. "Relena, you were hurt pretty badly in the fall, but it didn't stop you—from conceiving." He looked at her, again, biting his lip.

"Conceiving?"

He nodded. "Relena. We have a son."

Her eyes widened. "Wh—what?"

He touched her cheek, offering his support.

"I'm—I'm a mother?"

He shook his head yes, again.

Relena took a sharp breath. There were no proper words. Just questions she couldn't quite ask. "Wh—where—what—?"

Heero sighed, taking her hands in his, again. "His name is Aaron. He looks like your brother." He smiled, at the thought. "After the cesarean, they let Zechs take you home. He knows you, as best he can. He comes here, with me, every day. He's here, now. With Zechs."

Relena was trembling in his hands.

Heero looked away from her, again, fixing his focus on the wall. "Marybeth was his preschool teacher, when he was three." He sighed, praying she would understand. "She stepped in to help because you weren't—available," he said, apologetically.

Relena fought the rising anger, thinking of him loving another woman.

"Relena," he said, looking deep into her eyes. "I didn't love her, easily. I've _never_ stopped loving you."

Relena wanted to pull away from him and hide. Her heart was breaking, and she couldn't even keep it from him. "I know," she whispered, trying to reassure him, but her strength failed her. Wretched tears gushed out, again, under his gaze. Her mourning was met with his own.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. "He needed her," he explained. "And I—I don't know what happened. It hurt. It hurt to fall in love, again. I just wanted you to wake up. And every step of the way, I had to let you go, all over, again."

Relena sighed as he laid her back down, brushing the tears and damp hair from her face. His face was softer than she ever remembered. His eyes were red and tired.

"She's—um—" Heero kept searching for words. "She knows about you. She always has. She understands. She's always loved Aaron, like her own." He let his eyes wander along the wall above her bed, looking for nothing in particular. "We just had a daughter." He smiled, picturing his little brunette princess. "Her name is Relena. It was Marybeth's idea."

Relena absorbed the words passively. She was all out of tears, and too tired to smile, anymore, but she still tried. She just wanted to reassure him. She'd never seen him cry, after all.

"Heero," she whispered.

He focused on her, again. He could feel her need, and leaned in to touch his head against hers. "I love you," he whispered, placing a compassionate kiss on her forehead.

There were so many other things to say, so many stories to tell, but now, all he could do was sit with her. He just held her hand and looked into her gentle eyes in silence.

"I want to meet Aaron," she finally said, ever so softly.

Heero nodded, pressing her hand to his lips. "I'll send him in."

He stopped at the door, looking back at her, again, with a sigh. When she met his gaze, she gave him a small, genuine smile. Heero smiled back.

Nothing would ever replace their connection.

A few minutes later, Relena's door cracked open, and she looked up to greet a tall twelve year old boy. His uncles white hair was as unruly as his father's and his father's eyes sparkled in the afternoon light.

"Mom?" His voice was shy.

She beamed at him. "Aaron," she replied.

Tears came to the boy's eyes as he approached her bedside, studying her the way Heero always did. "Dad was right," he said.

Her brow wrinkled with curiosity.

"You have the most beautiful eyes."


End file.
